Into The Enemies Eye's
by timelord-at-221B-fleetstreet
Summary: This is Victoria's story. She's been through so much, yet no one cares. She has affected so many lives negatively. Yet nobody knows the full story. Most people see her as the girl who wants to kill Bella. But there's so much more. There is a heartbroken, helpless girl. Read and understand. -taken from the official illustrated guide. i own na da-
1. Introduction

Into The Enemies' Eyes

By: Julia Conforti

Part 1: The Immortal

Intro

I was weaving through the large crowds in the marketplace. I had to get away from whoever was following me. I had determined it was a male, based off the smell I had been able to catch every now and then. Whoever he was, he was good. Too good; I might've finally meet a match with my skills. This was a game of cat and cat, and I was the one trying to escape. For whatever reason, my stalker wanted to catch me. But my senses screamed 'danger!' whenever he was close. His intentions must be wicked to make me so on edge. But someday I knew someday the curiosity would be too much and I would turn around and face him. But that day was certainly _not _today.

I saw a forest coming up, and my gut told me to go to it. But logic stated that he could catch me inside of the trees, but I trusted my gift and dashed inside. My pursuer followed me into the woods, and I could hear his excited snarl. Shivers crawled up my spine, but I ignored it and broke out into a sprint. There wasn't a chance in hell I was actually going to allow him to catch me, I was far more faster than he. We had already addressed that. Yet he continued to run after me.

'"I bet you thought this would be easy. You must've assumed since my hair was such a stand out that hunting me would be the simplest thing you'd ever do in your entire existence. But you were wrong, weren't you? You're never going to catch me!" I said playfully. He growled in frustration, he did hear my teasing and now he was distraught. It didn't mean anything to me. There wasn't a chance in hell I would allow him win.

With that, I pushed my legs to go faster leaving him even madder than before.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had finally escaped my older sister's, Anne's pimp and mine. Ever since Anne vanished he has been treating me as one of his best workers, and I hadn't signed up for that hell. My sister did, but for a good reason. All she wanted to do was provide for us both. I took the job as well, only a lower class job despite my sister's protests against it. But it had to be done; our parents did not choose to stay and do the responsibility our Holy God assigned them to; to take care of us. No minding them. That was their mistake, and I was here compensating for it now without my elder sister.

When Anne disappeared, she was out for her daily shift around town. Her owner believes that she run away, but I understood her better than he did. She would not turn away from this awful occupation, for it was the only thing providing for us. I believe she was kidnapped by one of her customers, or perhaps a different pimp that admired her. (Her dying was the only situation I refused to contemplate). Both were likely scenarios, but her fleeing most certainly is not.

After she became invisible, the pimp put extra security around me, frightened that I might go after my sister and never return. He was correct of course, but my captivity was unnecessary. I was starved since I wasn't working, even if my inactivity was not due to my account. But he did perform the indulging of the flesh with me, against my will.

That was precisely why I had to leave. I attempted escape every day, but I was never successful… until now. To breath fresh air again and see the blue endless sky was the most delicious thing, and I promised that I would never take these little things for granted. I took a deep breath, and the smell of fresh bread reached me. My stomach growled in longing and I put a pale hand over it. I realized how skinny I was and became abashed of my improper appearance. I must find new employment soon; otherwise I would starve and be stuck in these unholy clothes.

I sighed reluctantly, there was no other option, now I was going to have to go back to my previous employment: a scullery maid for the Adams family. Oh how I loathed that job, but what else could I do? I looked around to determine my location. From the look of it, and the amount of civilians here it was I was probably in central London. If my assumption was accurate, the Adams' residence was due north. I glanced at the sun and determined the way of north and then carefully began to make my way there.

I was extra cautious today, for now I had to be aware of those whom believed I was a witch in league with the devil and of my bygone pimp. Both wished my head to roll, or worse, to be burned at the stake similar to others falsely accused of with craft. But who knows? Perhaps some of the women they murdered really were witches.

Never mind that, for now I had more essential topics to be analyzing. For, I had reached the Adams' estate. And appearing the way I did, many looked at me in a strange way, in fact someone tried to halt me in my tracks, but once I composedly explained that I was merely seeking employment. But that did not prevent the person from escorting me to the front door.

I gently knocked on the wood of the door, but loud enough that someone would be able to hear me. I waited there for a short moment before a butler opened the door with a stiff, "How may I help you scum?" I cordially dismissed his insult, "I am seeking employment. In fact, I worked here previously so I already understand the work of a scullery maid here," I explained slowly so he received every detail.

The butler remained in his spot as he envisioned what action to take next, "Wait for a moment," he said before closing the thick door and rushing into the manor. "You won't receive a position here, scum," said my acquaintance. I turned to face the plump man. He didn't have much room to speak taking in his appearance. His hair was greasy and tousled about in an ugly brown color. He was very fat and wore torn up fabrics that was practically the male edition of what I was baring.

Despite my impolite thoughts, I kindly said, "I have already worked here diligently," then I turned back to the oak doors, "They will take me back once they recognize me," With that statement, I was convincing myself rather than he. "Sure, believe that whore," he said. I whipped back to face him, my fiery red curls smacking his face as I did so, "Do not speak of me in such a foul manner. You do not know anything," I said in a feisty tone. He rolled his gray eyes, "Whatever, scum. However you ended up working for Peter does not concern me. But what does is that you did," he said. I flinched; Tom was the name of my last employer. He was so careful when it came to covering up his identity. How did this man know of his existence? Prior to me asking of how he was aware of him, the door reopened. A divergent maid appeared at the door and said in a small voice, "The master will have a audience with you," I smiled and walked into the manor.

They had changed the home slightly, a new painting here and there and a recent bouquet of flowers. Yellow marigolds, I believe. They finally got rid of that horrid red armchair in the den. The maid escorted me up the grand staircase and showed me to the master's office. As I tailed the woman up the steps, disturbing memories of being abused and frightened flooded my mind with a violent flash. It gave me the most dreadful headache and I stopped and put a hand to my forehead. The maid turned with a concerned look on her sweet face, "Are you alright Miss?" she asked. I nodded, "I'm fine thank you for your concern," I lied in a weak voice. She didn't make any attempt to try and cover up that she did not believe me, but I didn't mind it.

We had finished ascending the staircase and she gestured to the double doors that led to the office, "The master will see you now," she said in an emotionless voice. I smiled warmly at her and walked ahead and opened the heavy doors "Excuse me! I am the one whom requested an audience with you!" I called out in a dainty voice. Mr. Adams' office was the one room of the manor that hadn't changed in the slightest. Everything was still organized in the most meticulous manner; even the messiest of places seemed picturesque. Everything was built from the most expensive, clean wood including the bookshelves. Along the shelves, all of the research books were alphabetized and they were all the similar color, keeping to the organization like the rest of the area.

Mr. Adams diverted his attention from his work to see who his visitor was, "Miss Victoria, is that you?" he asked, his voice surprised. I was not about to believe the façade that he was delight to see me. After all, he always abused my sister and I. The only reason he'd ever enjoy my company is so he could harm me yet again. I nodded stiffly, "Yes tis me. I have just endured many hardships lately," (Well an understatement that is). He tilted his head and asked, "What has happened to you my dear?" he asked in that smooth voice of his that drove me to work here in the very first place. Although that was a mistake of mine that I must bare.

I balled my weak fists into little balls, but made sure to keep them at my sides not in any sort of fighting stance to goad the bastard, "I don't think that is something I'll allow you to know," I said, struggling to keep my voice from shaking from my fury. This man forced me to Peter; for this he deserved to pay dearly. 'Now Victoria, that is no way to speak' Anne's voice sounded at the back of my mind. I simultaneously relaxed my entire being and felt sorrow fall over me for the loss of my dear sister.

Anne… my light, my guide through this demented world my guardian, my courage, my everything. Every cell in my body ached for her to be by my side to walk me through my hardships. Every problem I have faced didn't seem so bad with my sister at my side. She was beautiful inside and out, she had cream complexion with a constant pink rose tint to her cheeks. Her mahogany hair easily complimented her light grey eyes. They were always full of kindness, always willing to help me no matter what grave I've dug for me this time.

He seemed taken aback that I did not wish to speak of my dilemma with the likes of him. Considering how arrogant he is, it wasn't a surprise to me. But he continued to smile warmly but I tried not to look at him. That yellow-toothed smile still disgusted me. "What a beautiful flower you have bloomed into, my dear," he mused changing the subject. He then arose from his expensive leather chair and strolled over to my side.

I gulped and felt my fear appear on my ashen face, "Thank you, sir," I said in a shaky voice. Mr. Adams must have noted my fear and he gently say, "Alas! What is wrong?" I could just walk out right this moment of forget this job, yet my survival demanded this work. Without it, I would have no nourishment and I'd easily die. So I choose to merely say, "I just have come to request that you give me my job back. You see, my last work was not successful. My sister left the job, with no reason to remain there I quit and fled to you," I said in a very sweet polite tone. There wasn't a way in hell he'd effortlessly give me employment I would most likely have to beg in the end. After all, he must loathe me very much to be ever so cruel to me. I would probably never comprehend why he hated me so. 'No matter my sweet Victoria. The past is the past,' Anne's voice rang again. I felt more confidence flood into my heart and felt more strength come to me.

He put his hand on his chin and began to stroke it, "My most sincere apologies, my sweet but I do not have any spots available. If you go to the Kings down the path perhaps they will have work for you," he said in a sentimental voice. I sighed; now I would have to ask someone I did not know for assistance. I wasn't one to speak to a stranger, that was always Anne's job, but it seemed as if now I was forced to be far more independent than before. "Thank you for your precious time sir," I said and nodded to him as a symbol of respect before turning on my heel and make my way to the exit.

Before I could reach the exit, I heard, "Wait Victoria," I reluctantly turned around slowly and gently asked, "What is it sir?" He took a deep breath and said, "I am sorry for how terrible I treated you and your sister. It must have been horrific for you both," he said. I was genuinely surprised. I believed that he always enjoyed harming us. Well perhaps we loved it then, but formed a sense of right and wrong and now rued it. I merely stared at him coldly before storming out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sped down the stairs quickly, startling the maid, "Miss?!" she called out to me. But I did not address her. I had to get out of this dreadful house _now._ Too many memories. The memory of hiding in the cabinets to escape the master's heavy hand that delivered too much pain. The memory of seeing my sister, my fearless sister, scared and helpless. It reminded me of the most deadly game of hide-and-seek any person could ever have for being discovered meant a definite beating. The memory of being found and the shock and fear that smacked my stomach when the cabinet door whipped open to reveal a helpless young innocent me. The memories of my own blood streaming down my face. Sometimes the crimson liquid fell into my mouth, which was wide so violent screams, and sobs could escape.

The maid cried out once more, but I was already slamming the door open and ran out faster than I ever have before. My fear mixed with adrenaline forced my legs to propel at inhuman speeds. The wind smacked my faced and blew my flame like hair randomly. I must have been quite a sight with the fear prominent on my face and once again my too red hair. Some bystanders must have thought that Mr. Adams did something most unholy to me. Oh but he did; he abused me when I was an easily bent child. What resulted is a demented scarred girl that couldn't look anyone in the eyes for the fear that this unknown person will potentially harm me.

'Now, now Victoria.' Anne's voice scolded in my head, 'You have to keep your faith in humanity,' she said. I sighed and felt the longing for my sister grow worse. I needed her with me. She is the only one I trust in this awful world. I decided that I didn't wish to show the bystanders my feelings and ran into a nearby forest. I wove through the trees until I felt safe, then I collapsed on the ground and let out all the tears I had been holding in these past few months. I cried for the loss of my sister. I cried for losing my virginity to men I didn't know at all. I cried for losing my parents. I cried for being alone. Most of all, I cried from fear. Fear from people, pain, and loneliness. This was all too much. I faced to the sky and screamed, "What do I do?!" Since no one was there, and my invented sister living in my head wasn't responding I simply buried my face into my knees and began to cry again.

Everything hurt, and I wanted it all to end. But since that obviously wasn't going to occur until death chose me, I had to move on. The first step for doing that was getting a job. 'The Kings just down the path' he said. Due to my emotional fit I lost track of where I was, so I would have to get back on the dirt road and determine my location, then go find the Kings' household. Hopefully they'll have work for me there, although I doubted it. 'Sister! Be positive! You know frowning like that will only give you wrinkles!' my replica sister said. Having these…thoughts made me very disturbed. Perhaps I was going mad, and I was merely deluding these to placate myself. Well, if I am in fact mad it's not as if I can see someone to restore me to sanity until I got enough money. So for now, I'll have to bare it.

To calm my hyperactive nerves, I allowed myself to admire the woods I had run into. The trees were transforming from the green leaves of summer to the magnificent shades of yellows, oranges, and reds. Squirrels were chasing each other and gathering nuts for the upcoming winter already. But squirrels were self-preserving animals; they are going to do all in their power to be fully prepared for the evil season. The birds were still fluttering about, enjoying their last days in London before they were to be forced to migrate south. I've always wanted to fly for it seems far freer than walking and an easier way out of things. And I believe I'd prefer to use my arms to travel than my legs and feet.

I pushed away my foolish fantasies and hiked through all the trees I ran through. I was able to predict where I came from because of all the damage I had left throughout my trail. Broken branches, and bent over or lazy trees were the most helpful. I supposed I should not hold in all my feelings like so anymore. For, once I allowed them to escape it was potentially dangerous. I knew that the real Anne would agree with me on that. I most certainly am disappointed how weak and pathetic I was behaving. It was a positive matter that I escaped into the woods whence I did, for then the public would believe me mad (although I might be) and have me killed in public. And I can't die yet, Anne might return. Then terror clung to my stomach and I stopped in my tracks. What if Anne was fine and returned to that awful place to reunite with me, and I was not there? How worried she would be! And then she'd be saddled with that pimp for many years until she lost her beauty without me to support her! I had not considered this when I left that hell, but now the possibility hurt me and caused an infinite amount of sorrow to claim my heart.

'Sister dearest, do not fret! For I am fine, and I will come for you soon, but I will find you,' said Anne from within my mind. I found comfort in that statement, even though this fake Anne may just be my subconscious trying to discover to comfort me. Despite all these facts, I was placated slightly. I abruptly realized how long it was taking me to get back to civilization. I hadn't realized how far I ran into the forest until the journey out of it. Or I could be going the incorrect way. I halted and fear stabbed my heart again. What if I had strayed from the way out? Maybe I mistook a path of a furious bear's damage for my own.

I studied my surroundings and tried to measure if I was capable of the damage surrounding me. From what I could tell, the wreck was something I was able of even in my weak state. So I was going the right way. Then I noticed a scarlet spot on the tree I was looking at. It was on the opposite side of the tree, so I only received a glance. Curious, I slowly traveled around the tree and saw a huge amount of blood caked on the tree, "What the devil?" I wondered. The sight of blood was making me feel nauseous, but the possibilities as to how the blood got on the tree was far more horrific. I decided that I should leave the area before the sight of the blood would cause me to faint.

I continued to trek through the woods along the path I made and started to sing the lullaby Anne would always sing to me, "_Sleep my child and peace attend thee all through the night," _I mused to myself as I walked, a skip to my step since the song began to comfort my soul, "_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping hill and vale in slumber sleeping," _I sang as the trees became less dense, signifying my closeness to civilization. Once I reached the final lines of the beautiful song, I heard a twig snap behind me. I stopped walking and singing, horror traveled through my body. I turned around, my eyes wide in horror. But once I had made a revolution around, I could clearly see there wasn't a thing there. I stood there for a while longer, my green eyes scanning the woods surrounding me. Still, there were no signs of anything. I sighed in relief, tension evaporating. I suppose I _am _going mad.

I decided against singing anymore and sprinted forward, towards the village. It didn't take much longer to return to that dirt path. I could go to the Kings' and question them for work, but I decided against it. It was late and I was exhausted, I needed to rest for the night. I made my way back to the center of London where motels and other housings were but the fact I had no money didn't occur to me until I was there. I felt rather stupid and embarrassed. Good thing no one was here to make fun of my mistake. Yet there was a portion of me who wished that another person were accompanying me to tease me. But there wasn't, so I shouldn't waste my stamina over the subject.

After internally debating over what to do next, I settled on simply picking an alley and hiding under some dumpster or somewhat for my shelter. I proceeded to scan every dirt filled alley so I could find a fine place to rest my head, but there wasn't much luck. Every single alley screamed 'danger' to me and I simply couldn't shake off the feeling. But in the end, it was all I had. So once the sun began to set, I compelled myself into the alleyway and huddled into the corner and shivered against the cold before closing my eyelids. Then I prayed to the almighty God, 'Lord hear my cry; forgive my faults against thee and aid me through this difficult odyssey of life. I offer my gratitude for all you've done for me and my brothers and sisters. Amen'.

It was freezing and uncomfortable on the cement of London, and my body protested against me, continuously pleading to just go back to Peter and damn it all to hell. But I could not return for my punishment would be so grand that not even the most durable of bodies could endure without wailing multiple occasions. I shrunk into myself, attempting to preserve body heat, but I was rather unsuccessful. I tried to sing to myself again, but my throat was too dry and I constantly. So after failing miserably at that I prayed for warmer weather, but it did not happen for I was too grand of a sinner to be granted anything.

After a couple long hours without any slumber, I heard a noise coming from the home I was leaning up against. I thought it was the owner, trying to ward me off with curses, but to my surprise, it was a man crawling out of the highest window (which was not very high at all) with a blanket and some rations. Not able to resist the temptation, I called up to him, "What are you doing?" The man seemed to lose his balance and he plummeted to the ground, landing next to me with a loud _CRACK._

I was quite mortified, but I could not scream that would attract attention, which was the very last thing I wanted. I remained there in that position for a moment, but gathered my nerve and crawled over to the body and took his blanket and the food he took from the house. Then I gathered my new supplies and ran to a separate alley in case the owners took note of me and blame me for the murder and the robbery.

As I continued to run down the streets of London I realized something. I killed someone. _I killed someone. _In shock, I sat on a nearby bench, my mouth still hanging open. This…was a nightmare. There are no words to describe the choking feeling that was stuck inside me. I felt as if the world was getting smaller, closing in on me. Too close, it was going to crush me and I wouldn't care and I shall rot in hell, as I deserve.

As I sat there, drowning in guilt I heard a voice come from next to me, "It's your very first time murdering somebody, isn't it?" asked the voice. I turned to face my neighbor. It was a beautiful woman with flowing red hair, but not nearly as red as mine. Her figure was very smooth with a black dress clinging to her smooth pale skin. The most gorgeous feature on this woman was her purple eyes. Yes, purple. It was very bizarre indeed.

I was surprised that this arbitrary lady was able to guess my most recent act, "How on earth did you know?" I asked in a wavering voice. She laughed a pure laugh that sounded like a chorus of bells, "I have seen many people endure their first kill, and this is certainly a case," she said. I sighed and ran my hands through my fiery hair, "How am I ever supposed to move on?" I muttered. The beautiful woman quietly said, "The second kill, then the third. It's as simple as continuing to do it. But do not preform the act too much otherwise you'll take pleasure in murdering," I shook my head slowly, "I can't ever do such a thing ever again," I whimpered.

We sat there for a moment in utter silence. But thankfully it wasn't an awkward silence so it gave me a good sum of time to think about the evening even if I didn't really wish to contemplate my committing murder. Dear Lord why must everything be so difficult? I thought and sighed. The choking feeling was growing worse and worse and there wasn't anything I could do about it. No matter what she said there wasn't a chance I was going to get used to this. That reminded me, she mentioned that she witnessed many kill. I sat back up and asked, "What do you mean you've seen many murdered?" But she was already gone.


	4. Chapter 3

**TWO YEARS LATER**

I glanced up at the sun; it was becoming rather late and the time that I would need to find lodging for the evening. My blanket started to fall out of my grasp, but I adjusted it so it remained securely in my grasp. I started to weave through the crowds of London, making my way to a home that was far away from the one I had stayed at previously. It was legitimately disappointing that a resident of one of the nearby homes nearly caught me for now I had to move to a completely separate function. What a shame, I had started to get attached the design on the houses. Well no matter, I wasn't welcome here so the time has come to reside in a different leg of London.

For most people, they would find it an impossible challenge to mix perfectly with the crowds with my obnoxious red locks. But I was different than anybody else. I had perfected the ability to blend in with the crowd despite my unique features. No one so much gave me a second glance (rarely even a first) as I roamed to the western leg of the city. Since I had stayed in the southeast yesterday, it seemed logical to me to head west to search for housing. Although it was a long walk and I wished to take a carriage there, I simply couldn't. For I still couldn't find employment unfortunately so therefor I had no money. The more saddening scenario was; I'm starving and all the rich smells of eggs, chicken, turkey, deer, fresh bread, and tea constantly entered my nose. My stomach whined its complaints and I reminded myself I would have my dinner soon enough. Yes it shall be small, but still dinner.

I hurriedly made my way to central London where I decided it would be appropriate to rest up there. I went to that bench I sat at two years ago with that mysterious woman after my first kill and sat down on it and delicately folded my blanket onto my lap. Then I watched my surroundings. I observed little children steal their Mother's best jewelry and skip about with it on acting as if they were royalty. Soon their plump Mother waddled over to her children and began to scold them in the most loud and obnoxious manner. I heard few words occasionally, and I did not like what I heard. Her words were of the devil and I prayed that God would cleanse that foul mouth of hers. As the Mom continuously screamed at her kin, attention other than my own started to be drawn in. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I do hope she understands she is merely embarrassing herself. Back at the scene, the older sister said something, but it must have been full of sin for her Mother struck her in front of everybody.

Unable to help myself, I quickly arose from the bench and raced over to the family, placing my blanket around my shoulders so it wouldn't be stolen from me as I stole from that unfortunate man. Once I reached the Mother, I heard Anne say from within my head, 'Well now what sister? What are you to do?' I huffed before speaking louder than I have two years (which was still pathetic mind you) "How dare you treat your children like this! They were merely playing!" I said in a demanding voice and measured the distance between us, determining if I was safe from her heavy hands. The Mother seemed taken aback that I dared to speak to her and her mouth hung open, yet she still looked menacing. With that hideous appearance she could be crying yet still look like someone to be feared, "What did you just say to me scum?" she spat in her raspy masculine voice. I stuck up my chin and spoke more loud and determined, "Do not call me scum. You don't know, I could be royalty just masquerading as a commoner, trying to analyze the people," I lied smoothly. Lying was a talent I had perfected over the past two years; although I am not particularly proud of it, it was convenient to have.

The Mom laughed (dear Lord she has an obnoxious laugh) and multiple witnesses joined in with her (although some may be laughing of the sound of her laugh), "Oh what a hoot!" she said and slapped her knee. I arranged my face so I appeared unaffected by her cruel taunting. Once her laughter died slightly I asked, "Are you finished?" All humor left her unattractive face and it was replaced by her scowl, "You have no right to tell me how to bring up my children!" she said loudly. I scowled at her as well before speaking again, "They were just playing. It is not a matter to get to furious about!" The woman yanked the necklaces and rings off of her frightened children's body, "These are my best pieces! Better than anything you'll ever see!" she yelled.

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you honestly believe that ma'am?" I teased. She took the bait and asked, "What are you talking about scum?" I tossed my hair out of the way of my neck and reached my hands over my head and at the base of my neck and fiddled with the clasp of my sister's solid gold locket customized into the shape of a heart with blue diamond compliments covering it. It was a much finer than the hag's piece and is definitely worth a fortune. But since it was Anne's I can't bare to part with it. I recalled when she gave it to me.

**Flashback**

We were in the playroom of our house and Anne's hear shaped face wore a frown; which pierced my heart with sorrow, "Whatever is the matter sister?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice. Anne forced a smile, but it was full of pain and I could see right through it, "Nothing is troubling me. What makes you think so Victoria?" she said in her pure voice. Her voice reminded me of milk. It was always silky and smooth, and poured out of her mouth in the most effortless elegant manner. I shrugged my pointy shoulders, "You just seem sad; that's all," I said; yet I knew something was troubling her which of course worried me. Anne sighed and held out her arms and I smiled and excitedly crawled into my sister's lap. When I got to sit in her lap something special was to happen, and I was anxious to see what she had in store for me this time.

Anne took a deep breath before reaching behind her neck, "Close your eyes," she commanded and I did. I was excited to see what she was going to give me this time around. Last time she gave me a porcelain doll named Heidi. It was a pretty doll, but not nearly as pretty as Anne. "Can I open them yet?" I asked, a certain thrill in my young voice. Anne laughed at my impatience, "Just a minute," she said, her voice muffled since she had the bottom of her jaw on her neck. I had no clue what she was doing, but I was very anxious.

"Okay now you may open your eyes," she said. I opened them as quickly as I could and gasped. Before me, Anne held her gold locket that one of her many admirers had given her, "This is very valuable. I'm scared I will lose it, can you hang on to it for me?" Anne asked sweetly. I was overjoyed and grabbed the necklace and traced the diamond patterns on it and 'ohhhed' and 'ahhhhed'. It was gorgeous, and I said, "I swear it! I shall protect and preserve it with my own life!" And that was the only family heirloom I ever received.

**Flashback End**

The woman gasped in surprise. Well, with my appearance who would not be appalled to discover that I owned such a valuable? "Where did you get that?" she sneered. Ha, perhaps she wanted one of her own. Too bad it was once of a kind, "My sister. The remainder of the tale is not your business," I said simply and refastened the heart and felt Anne's presence everywhere. The pain knocked the air out of me again. I had hoped she'd return at this point. But here I am, without my dear sister. But she'll appear soon; she had to. I _needed _her desperately. She was my rock, and without that support I was going to collapse soon.

The Mother glared at me with icy eyes but I remained intimidated, what I was doing was right. I was the only human being courageous enough to lecture a Mother on how to raise her children. Not only am I scum; I recently gained the title of 'disrespectful'. I could hear the witnesses of the encounter, mumbling about how outrageous I had acted and now I'm going to get hurt. Once I heard that, I observed the woman cautiously. The woman was burly, and most likely able to harm me unless I fled right now. My evasive instincts and my motherly instincts battled with one another for now I would have to wait until I made up my mind.

The woman was holding her ground, staring at me in genuine surprise. I assumed that she was still recovering from seeing the treasure that I possessed but it was hard not to. After all, my appearance was horrid; my hair was tangled in a fiery red mess and my clothes were torn and dirty. Since I couldn't find employment, I was still hungry and dirty. It was rare that I could cleanse myself (if I was lucky I found a place with water and fragrances but the previous time that happened was quite a long while go).

"How dare you patronize me? This is the way I choose to care for my children! Who are you to command me of how I go about disciplining own flesh and blood publicly?" Oh what a shame she found her voice Her violent voice was getting higher, decreasing the amount of fear she deserved. It appears now I must listen to her ranting about. I stood completely straight and arranged my face in such a way it appeared I wasn't affected in the least by her. Although it was hard not to be frightened of a woman of her build, I managed to make myself appear fearless. "I do not believe striking the children was unnecessary and I spoke of it. If you see my opinion to be wrong I guess your malice will remain to come full circle," I said, making a pathway out of this confrontation.

The woman glared at me with a sinister sneer, but said nothing more. I was hoping she was contemplating her behavior and perhaps considering altering it for our Lord will have to unwillingly damn her if she continues this unethical behavior. I shifted my weight to my other foot and began to turn on my heel and take my leave, but she called out, "I hope that fake innocence comes back for you one day," I turned around and faced her with my mouth wide open.

I could not fathom that she had said that. She was now the one whom did not know anything. 'You can't judge a book by its cover' correct? This woman apparently believed she could (and besides that only God may judge others). I _was _innocent it did not matter where I previously worked. It didn't. So why did I have to keep reminding myself that? Anne's voice drifted back my head a bit quiet at first but soon clear most like the ocean. She said 'Do not listen to this monster. You are aware of whom who are. You shan't let others affect you,' I felt assured and took a deep breath before saying to her, "You do not know anything," before whirling around and storming off.

Now, more important matters; for example, finding where I was going to rest for the evening. I looked back up to the sun and registered which way was west. Once I found the cardinal direction, I found a tall building that represented which way I needed to get to and followed it. The sun was setting and the sky had turned a very blazing orange. This time of day I felt most comfortable in for it was similar to my hair color. I wonder if the sky was a live thing and once it came to this shade, it was mocked as I was for my hair. I soon came to sanity and laughed at myself. How ridiculous! The sky- living? Even if it sounded impossible and stupid, a portion of me felt remorse. It was a fancy that I enjoyed and longed to be true. Yet it never could be.


	5. Chapter 4

Once I reached a relatively deserted street, I began to look at the homes. Each of them seemed fine, it's just now that I have perfected my ability to successfully sneak in and out a house, I began to be meticulous. Although it sounds absurd, after all beggars can't be choosers. Yet here I stand, staring at every home in the most judgmental matter. But it revealed that I was content enough with this new trick I've found that I am starting to search for more. So I suppose that's good in it's own bizarre way.

As I traveled further down the dirt pathway, the houses became nicer and more desirable. I plotted on making my way to the end of the trail, but it soon became too dark. So I turned to the nearest residence and started to figure out how to get to the attic. I very quietly snuck around the house and arrived in the back of the property. I gazed at the glass windows and saw that the people that lived here was currently out. That made matters so much simpler. Now I could just go through the back instead of climbing to the top window.

I approached the door without making a single sound, and pressed my ear against the wood door (only after sweeping my pesky hair out of the way). According my good hearing, there was some sort of pet inside. Perhaps a cat, it was far too quiet to be an obnoxious dog. I shivered at the thought of mutts. They were so unappealing! The stench, the appearance, the sickly sweet loyalty, and the very idea that they terrorize poor cats. Now cats I love. They were quiet and peaceful, always relaxing never irritating their owner (well rarely). Some say I'm a 'cat person' I never really understood where they got that until I started jumping houses as a nomad does.

Very gently, I put my dainty hand on the doorknob. I stood there silently; listening to make certain the feline hadn't heard me. After confirming that I was not detected I took a deep breath and turned the handle, and stood in the doorway for a minute, waiting again. I looked over my shoulder; nothing was there. The only sign that showed that anyone was around here was the misplaced toys across the grass. I looked out into the woods, and thought I saw something, but it quickly disappeared. Dismissing it, I turned back to the house and took a step onto the wood floor. Although it was more of a test to guarantee the floor wouldn't make any noise once I put my weight over it. It didn't.

I knew that the attic was upstairs (so does everyone) so I had to make it to the front hall, which would most certainly open right up to the staircase. I looked around, determining the best route to the stairs. To my right was a dining room, and to the left was the den. Judging a cat's extinct; the family pet will most likely be in the den. So I carefully walking into the dining room, being sure the floor wouldn't creak when I'd shift onto the floorboard. I walked through the dining room, and predictably the kitchen. Joy swept over my weak, hungry body once I took note of the cupboard. I happily (and quietly) flung the cabinet open and hungrily scoured the place. Inside, there was fresh bread and some vegetables. I took a small loaf of bread and two carrots and arranged the remaining food just so the owners of this home would not notice my intrusion.

Then, once I had my ration secured in my hands, I continued to quietly stroll to the foyer. It wasn't much of a walk after the kitchen, there was only a small space to gaze out upon London, and I arrived. As I expected, it connected to the foyer and the staircase. I smiled in relief and carefully climbed the steps, gripping onto the food as if it was my own soul. Since allowing the food to crash onto the steps would make too much noise.

After I finished ascending the steps, I turned around on instinct and saw nothing. I wanted to sigh in relief, but still couldn't afford to make a sound. Then I made note of the amount of doorways on the floor. I counted four; one of them will bring me to an attic (if not an attic a safer hiding place). Because of this, I began to quietly open the doors and look for a safe hiding place. The first room assumingly belonged to a young boy with all the sporting equipment it wasn't probable that it was a girl's room. The second was merely a bathroom equipped with the nicest cleansing area I've seen. Perhaps this evening I'll clean myself finally.

The third room pierced my heart, it poured in so many memories I felt as if the world was shrinking around me closing in, about to suffocate. For this room was exactly similar to the one Anne and I used to share. Two twin beds, meant to be separate things were pushed against one another. Maybe the younger one got scared of the thunder outside and turned to her elder sister for comfort. Then there was a desk with baubles scattered about it. Dolls, some money, and other toys were thrown upon the desk. It pained me, and I immediately turned around and closed the door barely paying any attention to how loud it was (yet it didn't make a sound luckily).

The final quarters I searched had what I needed, an entrance to the attic. It was a much more simple design than the last neighborhood I resided in. Just a simple tug and pull, not a push on the ceiling until the piece of wall moved. So I tugged on the thread and stepped back to allow the steps to creep down, guiding it every centimeter of the way. Once the steps made contact with the floor silently, I walked up them and put my dinner carefully on the floor. Then I turned around and bent over, pulling the whole contraption back into the attic. As I began to lean down and reach my hand out, I nearly fell. It was a sharp jolt of adrenaline before I grabbed onto a bar supporting the steps. Unfortunately, I made a sound. And it wasn't an easily blown off muffle, it was a loud BANG.

I immediately grabbed the thing and folded it back into itself and yanked the thing back up into the attic. Adrenaline coursing through my veins, I closed it soundlessly and crawled into the furthest corner away from the opening. I sat there, panting for a while trying my best to recover from the fear and feeling of almost being seen even if it was by an animal. I waited for my heart beat to calm itself before I even glanced at the food I had grabbed for myself. I listened carefully, not even daring to blink my emerald eyes. I didn't hear anything, but that did not signify that the cat wasn't strutting along the floor with its gentle paws, claws retracting and attracting with each stride its shoulder rising and falling with outmost grace listening for me with its sharp small ears.

After a little while longer, I finally relaxed my muscles and crawled quietly over to where my refreshments. I tore apart the bread and since it was fresh, the white center clinging stubbornly onto the other half of the split down the middle, the aroma filling the small attic. The glorious smell made my mouth water and once it split I dove into the loaf, savoring the taste of the bread. The taste was exquisite and it seeped into all stations of my mouth. The feel of it against my teeth was even wonderful. As I chewed the food, a beautiful song rushed to my ears and I craved it. The taste, feel, smell, sight and sound made me even more hungry, so I took another bite and the song started up again.

The song played over and over again until all of the food was gone. Remorse filled where the incredible joy just was and I took a good look at where I was going to sleep tonight. The air was stale and smelled like dust that could've formed decades ago, and the floor wasn't very sturdy as the last place I stayed had. This led to the floor able to make sound easier, so I must be gentle with my step or the residents will believe a spook resided in their home. So with care I wandered the space. There was a mattress with broken springs (if I turned over the thing it will make a nice sleeping space). It featured some bookshelves that were caked in dust, dressers with mirrors that had cobwebs piling on it, and some female shoes and clothing.

At the sight of the clothing, I rushed soundlessly over to them and felt the dresses. They were all glorious, and so many! Yet, I still can't take the finest fabric for then my presence will be revealed to her. Then an investigation will begin and I'll most certainly be caught. In great remorse, I took the most unappealing of the dresses and turned to the footwear. Again, they were wonderful and I had to take the worst. Once the clothes were all chosen I cast aside my old rags and slipped into my new ones. They were a bit too large for my slim body, but I'll grow and perhaps I can find a corset to place over it or maybe simply a ribbon. I searched and found a red corset quickly and threw it over the crème dress. Surprisingly, it all coordinated very well. I stood before one of the polluted mirrors and examined myself.

As I expected, the crème dress complimented my skin and hair in the most perfect way. I know I shouldn't bother my mind with such matters, yet I did. Even if I was among the worst of scum, I still worried about my features. I scolded myself for not concerning myself with relevant matters, but my brain didn't care about the logic within me. No matter, I was a woman this kind of behavior was simply natural. Logic wasn't going to change my instincts. I continued to gaze at the mirror. Goodness I was so skinny! How repulsive, maybe I should begin stealing more food. My stomach whirled inside me at the idea of more food, but I quickly dismissed the plan. The more I took, the more common it would be for me to be discovered.

I sighed and turned away from my reflection and back to the mattress. I leaned over and grabbed the end of it and gently forced it to the opposite side. Then, I very carefully guided it back to the attic floor without making a sound. I smiled to myself and picked my blanket and fell onto the mattress and tucked the blanket around my small body. The blanket was a worn out thin fabric, but I still shivered in content when it came over me. This was the same blanket that belonged to that man that I accidently killed two years ago.

From the memory of that night, I felt tears form in my eyes. I must discontinue thinking about that evening. It was an accident; I had no intention to harm him (or anybody really). So much of that was conflicting. From murdering that citizen, to the mysterious encounter with that beautiful woman. There was something unusual about that woman. I can't place it; there is just something dark and sinister about her. I would not find a trace of surprise inside of my heart if she were to be found guilty of sighed and closed my eyes tightly, trying to find peace so I can sleep. But with so many conflictions, where was the peace?


	6. Chapter 5

I awoke with a start, panting as if I had just seen a devil. Although it felt like it sometimes- with these nightmares occurring every night, I might be possessed without being aware of it. I sat up and looked around the attic as an instinct. It was empty of course; I hadn't given the owners of the home to come up here. I slide off the mattress and took my weak blanket and walked over to the only small window of the attic. It was early in the morning; the sun has just seen London. It was beautiful as it is everyday. Purple, pink, and orange streamed over the active city of London. I sighed at the sight, if only I could wander the streets without being mocked.

Well, now that it is morn, I should flee this building. I observed the make of the window, trying to understand how to throw the object ajar. I pushed and pulled at it, but it refused to open. Then I attempted it again, and again. After jingling it about for a while, I stopped. I stared at the contraption, trying to understand its make, but nothing came to mind to solve my problem. I looked around the attic, trying to uncover another route out. There wasn't anything in sight, only this jammed window. I turned back to it, trying to see if there was a latch or lever that I might have missed. I examined it, and felt around it, trying to find the trick. But, there was nothing.

Frustrated, I plopped onto the ground and sat there for an extended moment, trying to decode a path out of the attic. Well, since the window failed to open, and I can't break it open risking being noticed within the home. Well, perhaps I can just leave the attic through the way I came in and slip out. That will be a difficult course, but it is the only path out of here. I walked over to the door that I crawled through and flicked my blanket off my shoulders to begin the hard task before me. I gently grasped the split of the door and the floor of the attic and let the dust roll of before I creaked it open. The stairs threatened to slam on the floor, but I pressed it on the board, trying to keep quiet. In the room before me, a couple was asleep. The loving husband had his arms around his sound asleep wife. It was a beautiful picture and I smiled at it.

Reality soon came back in contact with me, and I let the stairs fall into place and I climbed down them. I looked over to the door and it was closed. Good, if a child were to wander in I would have a two second warning to hide myself. Once my feet made contact with the wood floor, I turned around and eased the steps back into the ceiling. Then I tiptoed quickly to the door, and creaked it open ever so slightly. I peeked through the small opening to check for any signs of life out there, nothing. I turned back to the parents; still sound asleep. I opened the door just enough to let me squeeze through it, then I whirled back around and pulled down the handle and pushed the door back to the frame; only then did I let it go slowly.

Then I tiptoed down the long hallway and reached the tall staircase. I peeked down them, checking for the cat. Since I didn't see the animal, I silently rushed down the steps. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I turned away from the front door since the neighbors would question the husband's loyalty if they saw a young woman rush out the front door this early. I dashed down the hallway, occasionally checking for the feline, but I still went along undetected. This was strange, too simple. Shouldn't a cat be able to sense me? A dog I can comprehend, they aren't very smart animals (and very filthy) yet cats are intelligent with incredible senses. As I thought this, I passed the den again and right in the center of the room was the cat. It was asleep luckily and it was a gorgeous cat. It was black as night with very silky fur. My heart earned to care for the cat, but the couple would be displeased if they awoke and their pet was missing. And since cats are so smart, it would flee the first opportunity it found and return here.

I turned away from the feline and arrived at the back door. I put a hand on the knob and slowly turned it, allowing the door to slowly swing open for me. I breathed in the fresh air, forgetting how wonderful pure air tastes. Since the attic was so polluted, the air _was _dirt. I stepped outside with a wonderful smile plastered on my pale face. The forest was singing to me, beckoning me to become a part of it. My heart pounded and I quickly closed the door behind me and ran to the hypnotic woods. Once I was in the trees, the smell of oak and animals entered my nose. Not as glorious as the pure air outside of the forest, but still amazing.

I stopped running and began to hum a song to myself, the same one Anne would sing to me every night with the pimp. In my head, Anne's beautiful voice began too sing the words, and I continued to hum our voiced harmonizing once again in the most perfect way. It was as if we were meant to stay together until the very end of time. Sadly, our time with one another was halted too soon. Now her presence next to mine forever was merely a silly wish that could never come true. My mind continued to think of my dear sister and my heart began to wail for my sister. I yanked the necklace from her from out of my cleavage and gripped it. This was the only thing I had of her. It kept me with her even if she wasn't here.

As the chorus of the song escaped my lips and my mind, a tear ran down my face. This was too painful to bare I needed Anne back. "Whatever the cost I'm willing to pay it! Just give her back!" I cried to heaven to my God, my voice hoarse again from lack of use. I knew God heard my prayer for it began to rain, and at the end of rain was a rainbow, God's promise. I sighed in relief and began singing aloud with my sister's lovely voice. Hearing it was relieving even if it was an illusion. Oh my poor sister, she did not deserve any hardship she endured, the most dreadful part is that it was all for me! I, a coward do not deserve such a person to call my sister.

I sighed and finished the last line of the song, my heart yearning for Anne. As I continued to hike, I heard a disturbance in the leaves. I turned sharply towards the leaves. My eyes widened, and my heart quickened, but there wasn't a thing there. I took a deep breath, and turned forward, trying to forget the event, but my senses remained hyperaware of my surroundings.

I began walking again, cautious ready to turn again if any more sounds were made. For a while, it was quiet but that peaceful quiet was shaken once another sound was made. My instincts wished to call out, but that what achieve nothing. If something _were _there, it would not respond to my cries, they would only provoke it. So I simply turned to the noise and saw nothing. Then the same noise occurred behind me. I snapped around, only to see nothing. How peculiar.

No matter what was happening here, I have had enough, so I turned towards the way to civilization and sprinted there. In the crowds I felt far safer, within people it would be more difficult to reach me. While I walked along with the crowd, I heard a bustling behind me. Could this be the thing from the woods? I turned around and saw a lower class boy younger than me. He was desperately asking civilians a question that they all responded no to from what I observed. I began to gently push through the amount of people to arrive at the boy's side.

Once by the boy was within hearing range of my weak voice I called out, "What is it you're doing boy?" He turned to me and smiled warmly. He was skinnier than me, and paler. He seemed so fragile that I feared if I touched him, he would snap, "I am simply searching for a young maiden to work at my master's home. He is in a desperate want for a scullery maid. So desperate, he sent his weakest servant to search for one." My interest perked. Oh how I needed a job! All of this stealing was weighing my conscious down significantly. I smiled as kindly as I could, but I have grown rather cold over the years, "I am very interested in this employment. Take me to your master and we shall speak," I said.

The boy shook his small head, "We aren't permitted to see the master; only his finest butlers and maids may see him. Nay, you must talk with the highest maid to grant you a job at this home." This was certainly different from my last position from a maid. All workers could request an audience with Mr. Adams, yet people rarely did in fear of being harmed. Despite my confusion, I smiled warmly at the servant, "Forgive my error. Will you take me to speak with her? My interest is very high at the idea of work," I said. He looked over me, and sighed, "Ah yes in rough shape you are Miss. I can see that you have experience much and I apologize with all of my being," he said.

I was surprised yet warmed by the gesture. Most people did not concern themselves with others issues. Many in London were very self involved. Oh how hard it was to discover a heart of gold in such times! So I offered him all the kindness I had in my grin knocking down every protective wall I built around my heart, "My name is Victoria Sutherland. Tis very sweet to meet thee," I said. His face lit up. He must be thinking of the same thing I was moments ago. In his brown eyes I recognized admiration. This warmed my heart further and he spoke, "My name is Phillip. On the contrary, it is a pleasure rarely enjoyed to meet you, Victoria," he said with a bow. I blushed; he was very kind I already loved his company.

I began to look over his appearance. He was not very tall, but that could change overnight. His eyes were a deep brown that reminded one of the richest chocolate; only they were clouded with pain and sorrow, which upset me. His hair was a messy blonde, very disarrayed yet attractive. His skin was dirty, but once cleansed I like to imagine it'd be white and pure as snow. His feet were bare and had many blisters and seemed nearly frozen. If he did not move quite as much as he did he might have frostbite. Thank God He made Phillip a hyper person otherwise he'd be dying from the cruel weather. At the end of my evaluation, I decided that with proper feeding and cleaning he'd look like a Greek god.

During the same time I stared at him, Phillip was taking me in. I felt strange as he 'hmed' and made other comments to himself that weren't audible. As he looked at my tangled fiery locks, he seemed shocked. He crossed the remaining distance between us two and took a strand in his delicate hand. He tried to tame it, but it stayed stubbornly tangled. Phillip gave up and sorted through the mess that was my hair pulling out leaves and other things of nature. Once he was done playing with my hair, he stood back and nodded, "Indeed, I like you Victoria Sutherland," he said, tasting my name on his tongue. I blushed and said, "Shall you escort me to the manor?" I asked and offered him one of my arms. He grinned and took my limb and said, "Of course, ma'am," Then he began guiding me to my future.


	7. Chapter 6

After our exchange, Phillip and I made our way to the manor he worked at, friendly conversations filling the cold London air as we walked along the dirt road. Today it was lovely outdoors, surprising weather recalling that London was transitioning from autumn to winter. A gentle breeze brushed my cheek and the sun beat against my red locks. Every tree we saw was releasing its red, orange, and yellow leaves. If the wind were to pick up, it would appear as if it was raining fire. My hair would finally effortlessly mix with my surroundings.

Phillip spoke my thoughts, "Wonderful weather, is it not?" My attention diverted from nature to him. I looked up at him and smiled, "Very rare for this time of year," I said in my high child like voice. His smile was warm and welcoming, and I tried to deliver an equal amount of kindness on my face. But I knew I could never be as cheerful as he. Phillip reminded me of the best of parents, there for their young evermore, not allowing them to feel unwelcome in any place. If my parents ever treated me correctly, I knew this feeling stirring inside of me would be the similar to the emotion I were to have around them.

It upset me that I couldn't be as warm towards him as he to me. But the world has taken any sign of childish kindness and trust and twisted and demented it until only common courtesy remained. Maybe it was good that I met Phillip, maybe he will untwist my heart and fix it so I can be an acceptable human being. Phillip must have noticed my focus on a subject, for he asked me, "What troubles you Miss Sutherland?" On his face was an expression of true concern. I could tell him what was bothering me, and he would help me. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he would assist me. I almost spoke, but I caught myself. I can't trust him just yet, this could be a façade, and he was seeking an opportunity to harm me.

My mind automatically defended him, countering by stating I was being over concerned, but I had already made my choice, "There is nothing amiss. I thank you dearly for your concern," I said in an apologetic tone, for I was sorry. I was sorry that I could not open up to him, as he deserved. Phillip was very gullible, for he forgot the topic almost immediately, "If you are certain," he said before leaping to another subject, "Oh you are going to _adore _the manor. Everyone is so kind, I can't think of a more charitable place to work," he babbled, but I didn't hear much, for I saw that woman.

Yes, I am most certain tis her, for no other girl was as nearly beautiful as her. No other girl could pierce with my heart with such envy and terror. The scene from oh so long ago was acted out in my mind. How chilling she said 'the first time'. She was most definitely a killer; my mind has contemplated it enough to be sure. As for her referring to seeing others kill, the theory I produced is that she was in some sort of assassination group. What else could it be? She was staring at me the same moment I saw her. Terror filled in my facial expression, and my pace became slow and I nearly halted in my place. She gave me a knowing grin and winked at me.

Phillip's voice abruptly broke my trance, "Victoria, what is wrong?" he asked rather loud, as if he tried to grab my attention a couple times. I faced him and choked out, "That woman over there," He tilted his head, "What woman?" I turned around and said, "Over-" but I cut off. She was gone, and any trace of her was absent. I turned back to Phillip, my eyes wide from the fear of him believing I am mad, "There was someone there I swear it," Phillip smiled, "I believe you. Of course there was somebody there. Now shall we?" he said and started to return walking at a usual pace.

He thought I am loony, of that I am certain. I did not care for what he said; I was smart enough to know that. Yet Phillip was too kind to register that truth. I nearly confronted him and accused him a liar, but quickly decided against it. This was a chance of work; I wasn't going to destroy that by yelling at the kind boy. He continued to speak of the manor, but my mind was elsewhere, back to _her. _The way she looked at me, it was as if she was waiting for me. Maybe she wanted me to join her assassin organization? If this was true, there was no chance I would join her. I would rather die (although that could be arranged if what I suspect is true).

After I finally pushed away the thoughts, I began chatting with Phillip again, "Are we nearly there, Phillip?" I asked. He nodded, "About another five minutes and we will arrive." I smiled again, trying my very best to appear undisturbed, "How thrilling! After hearing so much of it, I can not to _see _it," Phillip seemed very happy when he heard that. It was dreadfully obvious that he longed for me to receive the job (if I was stupid I would say he might be falling in love, but I'm not so I _know _n he is). "That's good. So, if you gain the work will you stay in the servant's quarters?" he asked. I bit my lip and thought. Shelter that I could move around in without worrying if I made a sound. Shelter that I could hear noises and my heart would keep pumping regularly. But, there was a part of me that would feel imprisoned if I did.

I felt torn, but Anne's voice chimed in, "Don't stay there. It won't satisfy your adventurous spirit," she said. Then I knew exactly what I'd do, "No, I'm happy where I am now." Phillip chuckled, "I knew that you'd have a response close to that," I grinned and he said, "Well, you must make certain you will arrive promptly on time. The master won't appreciate it." I nodded quickly, "I'm fast. I shall be fine," Phillip proceeded to talk, but I tuned him out again, searching for Anne within my mind. I mentally called out to her but the illusion was finished talking to me. Now she was merely my dead sister again.

We rounded a corner, and before me was a glorious home. Amazement danced in my eyes and I gasped. There was a long pathway before a person could reach the front porch and the whole path was lined with small purple flowers. The garden twisted around the very large house. There were so many plants too many to identify every individual. Some plants even climbed up the side of the home, yellow roses blooming occasionally. Behind the house, you could see a smaller gray house that I assumed to be the servants quarters (how happy I am to deny the offer to stay within it). "It's beautiful," I breathed. Phillip nodded, "I knew you'd enjoy it."

There was more quiet before he said, "Come along. Let's introduce you to the head maid. I'll race you," he said before dashing ahead of me. I laughed and ran after him. My dress was a little restraining, but it didn't prevent me to catching up to Phillip. Once he saw me pass him, I heard him call out, "Hey!" This only made me laugh harder. I propelled faster, my feet slamming on the dirt path. This sound was also a song to me, a constant rhythm that rarely accompanied me. Since London's streets were so populated, running was impossible, so to suddenly have no restraint, to _run. _Ah there were no words.

Once I reached the porch, I turned around and waited for my companion. I hadn't realized how fast I was running until I saw how far behind he was. His speed was decreasing due to exhaustion. Since I've been on the move nonstop for so long, He eventually caught up to me, "How…did you learn…to run so fast?" he panted, bending over to catch his breath. I giggled, not feeling any desire to pant, "I guess it runs in my family." As I said that, I heard Anne's bell like laughter. Pain stabbed my heart and my laughter caught off as if I was punched in the gut. Phillip saw the pain and asked, "What's wrong?" I tried to smile, but I am aware that I failed miserably. My face was probably humorous if the tension was so thick, "Tis nothing," I responded automatically.

Phillip rolled his eyes and huffed. Already he was growing tired of me, how utterly predictable. I held out my hand, "Take me to her. It's growing late in the afternoon," And that it was. The sun was already drifting to the west. The walk took a lot longer than I had originally predicted to arrive here. But it was pointless to dwell on such things. What is is. Phillip half smiled at me, it didn't contain as much energy as it usually does, which tore a hole in my miserable heart. He had already given up on me like everyone else. He still took my small hand and guided me to the servant's quarters around the house.

The walk did not take long at all so we quickly arrived at the shed. Phillip turned to me, an expression of the upmost seriousness on his face. "What's amiss?" I asked him in a welcoming voice, showing him I sincerely cared. But I knew he had every right not to tell me. I am expecting him to brush me off. So I was surprised when he said, "Once you walk inside, the men are going to say vulgar things to you. I command you, ignore every word that falls off their drunken tongues. Do you understand?" he asked. I nodded, "I will. I swear it," I said, matching the intensity in his voice. He nodded and pushed the heavy door open.

It was gradual, at first it was simply 'oooh's and whistles. Nothing harmful. But then the comments came along. The things I heard called to me were the most grotesque. Throughout my entire time with the pimp, I was never this disturbed merely by words. Phillip occasionally cussed at them, demanding they leave me alone, "Don't bother her with your thoughts!" he yelled and squeezed my hand. They laughed and closed in on us. Panic arose in my system and I tried to calm myself by singing Anne's lullaby in my head. Anne was trying to calm me, but it didn't help much.

"Hey, hey Phillip. Let the girlie go we want to talk with her," said the largest of the burly men. Phillip stood in front of me protectively, "Leave her be!" he shouted, never releasing my hand. The men laughed louder and the song continued to play in my head, becoming louder and more potent. "We're merely going to play with her," said one of the younger men. I glared at him disappointedly; he should not associate himself with such scum at such an early age. I longed to speak for myself, but Phillip had asked me not to do anything of the sort. So all I can do is sit and watch with my hand in his.

"You fool," yelled the largest man and he swung his strong arm and punched Phillip right in the face. I gasped and narrowed my eyes. His head slammed to the side yet he kept a hold of my hand. He stood straight again, his face blue in the cheek from a bruise. They noticed that he wasn't willing to stop protecting me, so they punched him again and again but he never let go of me. It was almost as if I was the only thing keeping him awake.

The men soon became more infuriated with Phillip's determination while I admired it. I thought he loathed me for refusing to open up to him, yet here he was taking all of these beatings for me. The drunken man yanked him away from me, but I clung to his weak hand. They slammed him to the dirty ground so I bent over, refusing to release him. They proceeded to kick and beat him until a grand voice called from upstairs, "What is the meaning of this?"


End file.
